NBB the remake
by penneforsure
Summary: Hi everybody. This is a story one of my younger friends wrote a year ago. This is just for pure entertainment. If u no like then u no read that simple. But please R


**DISCLAIMER: **don't own NBB this is one of our fairly old stories. From when me and my friends were 11. so yeah every thing here is written in a different layout and yeahh. So here you go! And this is written the exact way we wrote it in 5th grade so don't judge. This is for your entertainment only.

**Name:** Bianca Daiz

**Age: **14

**About: **Instead of Rosalina its me. At the part where at the beach. I'm a dirty and blue eyed girl. Long straight hair. Nat is 13. I'm very stylish and fashionable. I have a older brother JACOB (18) and a little sister Marina (6). My little friends are Cathleen (6) and Georgia (7). My BFFs are the NBB and Erika. My nickname is Binx. I can speak French. My little friends call me Binky.

'**On the bus'**

*talking on phone with Cathleen*

C: Hi Binky!

B: Hi Cathleen

C: I MISS YOU!

B: I miss you to! I haven't seen you for over three weeks!

C: I miss you to! Um… is Bear-Bear there?

B: Yea why?

C: Can I talk to him?

B: Yea hold on he's in the other room…uhh…sleeping

*I cover mic*

B: Alex!

A: Yeah?

B: I need you to pretend to be a teddy bear named Bear Bear and talk to Cathleen.

A: And why should i?

B: Please? For me?

A: Fine

B: Thank you

*hands phone to Alex*

A: Hi Cathleen._________ I miss you to. __________very _________oh okay bye

*he hangs up and gives it back*

B: thanks

A: Yea Yea Yea

*I sit and looks out the window. Everyone else is talking then I get a text from my guy friend Elijah*

_E: Hey bean waz up?_

_B: notin much u?_

_E: Nah just watching TV_

_B: Lucky im on the way to a beach staring out the window_

_E: You must be so entertained_

_*I laugh*_

_B: oh we r here ttyl_

_E: ttyl_

N: Hey Binx we're there!

B: Finally! Lets take a plane next time. MUCH faster.

N: SURE! Cooper we need a plane!

C: Ill get right to that!

*Skip to when the day im leaving for cruise*

B: Bye guys! Nat…cya

*Walks out to the bridge too the ship Nat comes after*

N: Bianca wait! I'm sorry for everything. I'm happy you got it. But im also wasn't happy that youd be leaving.

B: you could've told me earlier. Now I don't want to leave.

*im crying. We hug. Nat kisses me.*

N: you have to go. I wont let you stay

B: Fine…but Nat I love you

*Boat horn whistles*

B: I got to go. Bye Nat.

*I walk on. I meet my ex-boyfriend Cody. We become friends. Aftre a month we dock at Seattle. I get off the ship. And stay in been two months. Boat is docked for 3 days. It should be time for band rehearsal. I go there. Knock on the open door. They all looked surprised.*

B: Hey guys!

Guys: Hey Binx….

D: What are you doing here?

B: My boat docked here

*they just stare at me*

B: you guys don't see happy to see me…

N: We are. Its just…about the…guy..person…

D: who is he?

B: Who's "he"

*They show me a pic of me and cody hugging."

B: WOAH!

N: Who is HE?

B: My ex-boyfriend Cody. Why am I in the news?

*Me and nat argue*

B: FINE! Ill be leaving in 2 days for 5 months! HAPPY! Then you wont have to see me! I was thinking about staying but I guess NOT.

N: You were gonna stay?

B: Yea and I guess you don't want me here! So FINE!

N: I want you to stay I just thought-

*I walk. He grabs me spins me around and hugs me. I start crying into his shirt. The guys slowly back out of the room. After I stop crying I let go*

B: I'm sorry…

N: Its okay. I'm sorry too.

B: Gosh your shirts all wet.

N: Its okay

*We laugh*

N: Stay please

B: Okay

*We hug*

N: GUYS YOU CAN COME BACK IN!

*We laugh. They come back*

T: Safe!

B: Sorry about that. By the way I should go unpack, paperwork, friends guys lots of stuff to do. Cya bye!

*I walk. When im at he door*

N: Oh and Bianca? I love you

*I smile and mouth the words 'I love you too' and walk home After an hour I sneak into Nats room. Runs up behind him and and jumps on his back*

N: Woah! Gosh you scared me!

D: Could have told it was coming

N: Then why didn't you?

D: I don't know

B: What do you guys wanna do?

A: Lets find me a 9 yr old cute curly red head girl?

B: Actually I can

*I call up my cousin Melissa but Emelio answers*

E: Hello?

B: Hey Emelio?

E: Oh hey pop-tart!

B: oh god…

A: Poptart?

B: is Melissa there?

E: Yea

B: Okay can you out her on?

E: No

B: Why?

E: Bc I don't want to

B: SELFISH IGNORANT SEXIST PIG! PUT MELISSA ON!

E: Okay okay jeez! MELISSA! PHONE! IT'S THE SPOILED COUSI POPTART

B: I know where you live dude

E: SO? Are you really wanting to start a fight withe me?!

M: Give me the phone

E: Bring it

M: GIVE ME THE –

E: Okay okay here jeez little devil

M: Hey Bina!

B: Hey Melly whats up"

M: Nothing

B: You know Alex wolff right?

M: Yea the one in NBB why?

B: Would you like to meet him?

*She screams*

M: OMG foreal?

B: Yea

*she screams*

M: OMG FOREAL!?!?!?!

B: You said that already!

Al: GIVE IT!

M: OMG! I heard someone! Is that Alex? It had to be him!

B: It was hold on.

*****LATER AT THE MOVIES I'm SITTING NEXT NEXT TO NAT AND DAVID. NATS ARM IS AROUND MY NECK MY HEAD IS ON HIS SHOULDER*****

**I am not the one who wrote this. It was my friend. And this is where she ended it. So this story is up for ADOPTION if you would like to continue it email me what you are going right. Like a summary. I will choose out of the first 5 people who email me maybe 10 if you guys get lucky. R&R**


End file.
